1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electroplating devices, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a thin film transistor array for a liquid crystal display with an electroplated gate or data metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays, such as, liquid crystal displays, have found a wide range of uses in modern electronic equipment. With the improvement of viewing quality and the reduction of viewing angle limitations, liquid crystal displays have become more appealing for a plurality of new applications and well as more desirable for old applications. In many instances, liquid crystal displays are replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. For example, liquid crystal displays are now being employed for computer monitors.
Liquid crystal displays, in many applications, provide desirable features, such as light weight, low profile and low power, to name a few. Due to increased usage of liquid crystal technology, there is a large driving force to reduce the costs of such displays. One way to reduce the costs of liquid crystal displays is to reduce the number of processing steps needed to fabricate these devices. For example, many liquid crystal display thin film transistor TFT arrays are fabricated in processes which include a plurality of masking steps. It would be advantageous to reduce the number of masking, deposition, and etching steps used to build these TFT arrays. The industry is currently moving to five mask processes, but it is desirable to reduce the number further to four mask steps,
Therefore, a need exists for a method for fabricating a TFT array in less than five masking steps. A further need exists for providing a display device produced by this method which includes an electroplated gate or data metal, since metal deposition by electroplating is lower cost then conventionally employed sputtering processes.